Ability ID codes (Dragon Age II)
Ability ID codes offer the powerful ability to customize your character, your companion skill trees, and more. One of the fun things you can do with this is turn your character into a custom class by adding and removing individual talent trees. This is recommended over using the class change codes mentioned later, as they can cause game scripting problems. To modify a character, they must be in your party and selected under your direct control. *runscript addtalent XXX ~ add talent XXX to selected character *runscript removetalent XXX ~ remove talent XXX from selected character There are a vast number of codes that can be used to modify your character. You can add talents from different trees or classes without the tree or class unlocked. The largest unformatted list resides in the Raw Talent Codes section, but more detailed analysis can be found further below. To add a tree, search in the Class Talent Trees and following sections and add it to your desired character, including base talent tree specialization bonuses and any additional talents you might want. This in effect gives you bonus talent points. There is a limit of 12 talent trees that you can have in your ability sheet before the display starts having layout problems. This limit includes your Mabari Warhound talent (700000). You can remove unwanted trees with the runscript removetalent command, which can be useful to hide the tree (and stay within the 12 tree limit on your abilities screen) but allow you to continue using the talents within—except in the case of the Mabari Warhound. If you do this, make sure you have copied the ones you want to use into your quick bar or you will have to re-add the tree to access them again. You will be unable to drag and drop abilities onto your action bar until the removed tree is made visible again by using runscript addtalent and the appropriate tree code. If you use these codes at the beginning of the game after you generate your character, be sure to leave room for your three class specialization talents which will appear at the end of Year One. You may choose to remove them afterwards depending on your desires. Talent Code Examples *runscript addtalent 109000 - Show the Reaver specialization tree on your ability sheet *runscript addtalent 109001 - Activate the Base Talent for the Reaver tree *runscript removetalent 307000 - Hide the Force Mage talent tree from your ability sheet *runscript addtalent 307030 - Add the Force Mage talent Fist of the Maker Basic Talent Codes *'numbers 2-8' ~ add a blank command to command slot 1 so move that aside to another command slot first. It has a faint black outline and most of the time when you mouse over it is shows (null) for the command. These do various things like TEST_MELEE, TEST_SET_TRAP, etc. *'numbers 10-15' ~ seem to add injuries to your char'' *'numbers 100-10000' ~ have no known useful effect. *'1 adds a funky attack command' ~ if you click this in explore mode you do damage to yourself. *'6 adds champion's refresh (behavior tbd)' *'700000' adds Summon Mabari to your first slot. Removing it removes it from both your quick bar and from your talent tree. Raw Talent Codes * Talent codes has talent codes dumped from the 2da file * See the below for a more human readable dissection of the codes Class Talent Codes Adding a class with these codes will cause you to retain your initial talents, with access to the new class talent trees. For example, if you are a Mage and you add Rogue, you will keep your Mage spells. If you do this before the year one cut scene then it will add Rogue specialization options, allowing a type of dual-classing. *''Add Warrior Class'' - 100000 *''Add Rogue Class'' - 200000 *''Add Mage Class'' - 300000 Notes: IF YOU ARE A MAGE AND ADD NEW CLASSES, IT WILL CHANGE MANA TO STAMINA WHICH MEANS YOU CANNOT USE SPELLS UNLESS BY USING BLOOD MAGE MODE. *You are treated as your original class with respect to plot except in the following ways: **The brother or sister companion may not have dialog if you add the class talent, that triggers them differently than your original class. They will still be there, the one who isn't however, will have dialog even though they aren't standing there with the party. ***One can change the brother/sister command with the runscript zz_dae_debug command to modify the party but: For triggered scenes with dialog, the game seems to trigger the companion based on the last class added. ***For example, if you start off with a rogue, but add the mage class: all triggered scenes will have the brother/sister companion based on the mage class. If they aren't in your party, their dialog will still play, but they will not be physically there. This is even with using the runscript zz_dae_debug command. It seems to be hardcoded. We can only wait for people to mod the game in hopes of changing this. **If your class change causes you to switch brother/sister you will get a minor progress blocker in the Birthright quest where you need to go back to your house and speak with your sibling to advance the quest. Use the following work around: **#Travel to the house **#Activate the console and input runscript zz_car_debug or zz_bet_debug depending on whether you need to talk to Carver or Bethany **#Choose option 2 - Set At Base **#Talk to them and it will let you advance the quest *Classes can be removed with runscript removetalent *If you add more than one class the class with the lowest number seems to override higher number ones *Adding classes in different orders can increase your hp and mana pool. *If you have already changed your class, you should remove it before you add a new one. *Through clever switching of classes you can do things like use both the tome of arcane power and tome of physical technique to add extra bonus points to your Hawke Class Talent Trees For each class, x01000 through x10000 correspond to subspecs. Advanced subclasses are from x07000 to x10000. Companion character specific subclasses are located from x11000, x12000 and above as DLC characters are added. By default, each tree will be added without an invested specialization point. To activate the Base Talent in any given tree, change the last digit in the sequence to a 1. Doing this will allow you to spend gained ability points in it as you see fit. Be sure to read Talent Editing Commands for important information regarding usage and limitations. Quick reference for each tree is as follows: *Warrior: *:Class Talents *:101000 - ' *:'102000 - *:103000 - *:104000 - *:105000 - *:106000 - *: *: *:Specialization Talents *:107000 - *:109000 - *:110000 - *Rogue: *:Class Talents *:201000 - *:202000 - *:203000 - *:204000 - *:205000 - *:206000 - *: *: *:Specialization Talents *:207000 - *:208000 - *:210000 - *Mage: *:Class Talents *:301000 - *:302000 - *:303000 - *:304000 - *:305000 - *:306000 - *: *: *:Specialization Talents *:307000 - *:308000 - *:309000 - *Companion Character subclasses: *:111000 - (Aveline); and 112000 - (Fenris) *:211000 - (Isabela); and 212000 - (Varric) *:311000 - (Anders); and 312000 - (Merrill) *DLC Companion Character subclasses, currently limited to: *:213000 - (Sebastian) *:214000 - (Tallis) See below to reference specific talents within each tree. -Dog- Summon Mabari ---- http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110314171112/dragonage/images/c/c8/Summon_Mabari.png :;Summon Mabari - 700000 If you did not use the Dog, then You can add 1 more Talent Tree Summon Mabari is automatically added to Hawke's list of abilities upon installing The Black Emporium. Using it summons Dog. Warrior Talent Trees ' ---- ' - 101000 tree (101001 base talent point) :;Shield Bash - 101010 ::Pummel - 101011 :;Assault - 101020 ::Battery - 101021 :;Scatter - 101030 ::Disperse - 101031 :;Shield Defense - 101040 ::Shield Wall - 101041 :;Perception - 101050 :;Safeguard - 101060 - 102000 tree (102001 base talent point) :;Mighty Blow - 102010 ::Shattering Blow - 102011 ::Killer Blow - 102012 :;Scythe - 102020 ::Reaper - 102021 :;Whirlwind - 102030 ::Tornado - 102031 ::Cyclone - 102032 :;Giant's Reach - 102040 :;Sunder - 102050 - 103000 tree (103001 base talent point) :;Cleave - 103010 ::Claymore - 103011 :;Assail - 103020 ::Besiege - 103021 :;Control - 103030 ::Command - 103031 :;Might - 103040 ::Muscle - 103041 :;Destroyer - 103050 :;Massacre - 103060 - 104000 tree (104001 base talent point) :;Stonewall - 104010 ::Bulwark - 104011 :;Turn the Blade - 104020 ::Raise the Guard - 104021 ::Steady the Foot - 104022 :;Elemental Aegis - 104030 ::Elemental Shroud - 104031 :;Adamant - 104040 :;Resilience - 104050 :;Resolute - 104060 - 105000 tree (105001 base talent point) :;Taunt - 105010 ::Bellow - 105011 :;Pommel Strike - 105020 ::Pommel Blow - 105021 :;Tremor - 105030 ::Quake - 105031 ::Aftershock - 105032 :;Bravery - 105040 ::Bravado - 105041 ::Bravura - 105042 - 106000 tree (106001 base talent point) :;Rally - 106010 ::Unite - 106011 :;Bolster - 106020 :;Second Wind - 106030 ::Last Push - 106031 ::Deep Breath - 106032 :;Battle Synergy - 106040 ::Fearless Synergy - 106041 ::Hero's Synergy - 106042 :;Deep Reserves - 106050 - 107000 tree (107001 base talent point) :;Holy Smite - 107010 ::Righteous Smite - 107011 ::Staggering Smite - 107012 :;Cleanse - 107020 ::Cleansing Wave - 107021 ::Lasting Cleanse - 107022 :;Silence - 107030 ::Lingering Silence 107031 :;Righteous Strike - 107040 :;Annulment - 107050 - 109000 tree (109001 base talent point) :;Devour - 109010 ::Voracious - 109011 ::Insatiable - 109012 :;Sacrificial Frenzy - 109020 ::Sustained Frenzy - 109021 :;Aura of Pain - 109030 ::Frenzy of Pain - 109031 ::Torrent of Pain - 109032 :;Blood Frenzy - 109040 :;Fervor - 109050 - 110000 tree (110001 base talent point) :;Adrenaline - 110010 ::Adrenaline Rage - 110011 ::Adrenaline Rush - 110012 :;Barrage - 110020 ::Unrelenting Barrage - 110021 ::Resilient Barrage - 110022 :;Berserk - 110030 ::Endless Berserk - 110031 ::Savage Berserk - 110032 :;Death Blow - 110040 Rogue Talent Trees ' ---- ' - 201000 tree (201001 base talent point) :;Backstab - 201010 ::Perforate - 201011 ::Murder - 201012 :;Explosive Strike - 201020 ::Merciless Strike - 201021 :;Twin Fang - 201030 ::Reversed Grip - 201031 :;Lacerate - 201040 ::Maim - 201041 :;Unforgiving Chain - 201050 - 202000 tree (202001 base talent point) :;Pinning Shot - 202010 ::Rapid Pinning Shot - 202011 ::Disorienting Shot - 202012 :;Bursting Arrow - 202020 ::Shattering Arrow - 202021 ::Smoking Arrow - 202022 :;Archer's Lance - 202030 ::Punishing Lance - 202031 :;Hail of Arrows - 202040 ::Storm of Arrows - 202041 - 203000 tree (203001 base talent point) :;Rush - 203010 ::Charge - 203011 ::Blitz - 203012 :;Miasmic Flask - 203020 ::Improved Formula - 203021 :;Fatiguing Fog - 203030 ::Overpowering Fog - 203031 ::Impenetrable Fog - 203032 :;Confusion - 203040 ::Chaos - 203041 - 204000 tree (204001 base talent point) :;Speed - 204010 ::Lightning Speed - 204011 ::Energizing Speed - 204012 :;Precision - 204020 ::Precise Attack - 204021 ::Precise Criticals - 204022 :;Power - 204030 ::Stunning Power - 204031 ::Slashing Power - 204032 :;Harmony - 204040 - 205000 tree (205001 base talent point) :;Goad - 205010 ::Corral - 205011 :;Back-to-Back - 205020 ::Invisible Friend - 205021 :;Armistice - 205030 ::Truce - 205031 :;Brand - 205040 :;Blindside - 205050 :;Twist the Knife - 205060 :;Follow-through - 205070 - 206000 tree (206001 base talent point) :;Stealth - 206010 ::Silent Running - 206011 ::Camouflage - 206012 :;Evade - 206020 ::Tactical Withdrawal - 206021 :;Chameleon's Breath - 206030 ::Chameleon's Cloud - 206031 :;Ambush - 206040 :;Lingering Shroud - 206050 :;Subtlety - 206060 - 207000 tree (207001 base talent point) :;Inconspicuous - 207010 ::Indiscernible - 207011 ::Imperceptible - 207012 :;Decoy - 207020 ::Sturdy Decoy - 207021 ::Rigged Decoy - 207022 :;Pinpoint Precision - 207030 :;Disorienting Criticals - 207040 :;Predator - 207050 :;Shadow Veil - 207060 - 208000 tree (208001 base talent point) :;Vendetta - 208010 ::Blood Feud - 208011 :;Throw the Gauntlet - 208020 ::To the Death - 208021 ::Cutting Barbs - 208022 :;Parry - 208030 ::Riposte - 208031 ::En Garde - 208032 :;Sure Strikes - 208040 :;Evasive Maneuvers - 208050 - 210000 tree (210001 base talent point) :;Pinpoint Strikes - 210010 ::Relentless Strikes - 210011 :;Assassinate - 210020 ::Annihilate - 210021 ::Overkill - 210022 :;Mark of Death - 210030 ::Enduring Mark - 210031 ::Mark of Doom - 210032 :;Devious Harm - 210040 :;Bloodlust - 210050 Mage Talent Trees ' ---- ' - 301000 tree (301001 base talent point) :;Winter's Grasp - 301010 ::Winter's Blast - 301011 :;Cone of Cold - 301020 ::Deep Freeze - 301021 :;Fireball - 301030 ::Searing Fireball - 301031 :;Firestorm - 301040 ::Apocalyptic Firestorm - 301041 :;Pyromancer - 301050 :;Elemental Mastery - 301060 - 302000 tree (302001 base talent point) :;Stonefist - 302010 ::Golem's Fist - 302011 :;Petrify - 302020 ::Desiccate - 302021 :;Chain Lightning - 302030 ::Chain Reaction - 302031 :;Tempest - 302040 ::Strikes Twice - 302041 :;Rock Armor - 302050 :;Galvanism - 302060 - 303000 tree (303001 base talent point) :;Spirit Bolt - 303010 ::Spirit Strike- 303011 :;Dispel Magic - 303020 ::Transmutation - 303021 :;Walking Bomb - 303030 ::Corrosive Walking Bomb - 303031 ::Virulent Walking Bomb - 303032 :;Death Syphon - 303040 ::Death Vortex - 303041 :;Spirit Mastery - 303050 - 304000 tree (304001 base talent point) :;Mind Blast - 304010 ::Stunning Blast - 304011 :;Barrier - 304020 ::Arcane Fortress - 304021 :;Crushing Prison - 304030 ::Paralyzing Prison - 304031 :;Arcane Shield - 304040 ::Arcane Wall - 304041 ::Elemental Shield - 304042 :;Elemental Weapons - 304050 - 305000 tree (305001 base talent point) :;Hex of Torment - 305010 ::Death Hex - 305011 :;Horror - 305020 ::Despair - 305021 :;Misdirection Hex - 305030 ::Shackling Hex - 305031 :;Sleep - 305040 ::Coma - 305041 :;Entropic Cloud 305050 ::Death Cloud - 305051 - 306000 tree (306001 base talent point) :;Glyph of Paralysis - 306010 ::Glyph of Binding - 306011 :;Heal - 306020 ::Greater Heal - 306021 :;Glyph of Repulsion - 306030 ::Glyph of Defiance - 306031 :;Haste - 306040 ::Great Haste - 306041 :;Heroic Aura - 306050 ::Valiant Aura - 306051 - 307000 tree (307001 base talent point) :;Pull of the Abyss - 307010 ::Edge of the Abyss - 307011 :;Telekinetic Burst - 307020 ::Telekinetic Blast - 307021 :;Fist of the Maker - 307030 ::Maker's Hammer - 307031 ::Maker's Fury - 307032 :;Gravitic Ring - 307040 ::Gravitic Sphere - 307041 :;Unshakable - 307050 - 308000 tree (308001 base talent point) :;Group Heal - 308010 ::Unity - 308011 :;Revival - 308020 ::Refusal - 308021 ::Renewal - 308022 :;Healing Aura - 308030 ::Faith - 308031 ::Radiance - 308032 :;Vitality - 308040 :;Second Chance - 308050 - 309000 tree (309001 base talent point) :;Sacrifice - 309010 ::Grim Sacrifice - 309011 :;Hemorrhage - 309020 ::Paralyzing Hemorrhage - 309021 :;Grave Robber - 309030 ::One Foot In - 309031 :;Bloodslave - 309040 ::Blood Spatter - 309041 :;Blood Magic - 309050 ::Bloodlust - 309051 Companion Talents ' ---- ' tree (Aveline) - 111000 (111001 base talent point) :;Bodyguard - 111010 ::Elite Bodyguard - 111011 :;Retaliation - 111020 ::Retribution - 111021 :;Thick Skin - 111030 :;Serve And Protect - 111040 :;Watchful Eye - 111050 :;Immovable - 111060 ::Unstoppable - 111061 :;Indomitable - 111070 (Fenris) - 112000 tree (112001 base talent point) :;Spirit Pulse - 112010 ::Spirit Flux - 112011 :;Lyrium Ghost - 112020 ::Lyrium Specter - 112021 :;Deflect - 112030 :;Kindred Spirits - 112040 :;Enemy of my Enemy - 112050 :;Veneer of Calm - 112060 :;Battle Tempo - 112070 :;Inner Reserves - 112080 (Isabela) - 211000 tree (211001 base talent point) :;All Hands On Deck - 211010 ::Shore Leave - 211011 :;Savvy - 211020 ::Buccaneer's Savvy - 211021 :;Sea Legs - 211030 :;Thumbs Up - 211040 :;Thumbs Up(Hawke) - 211041 :;Stick in the Mud - 211050 :;Across the Bow - 211060 ::Below the Waterline - 211061 :;Experienced Hand - 211070 (Varric) - 212000 tree (212001 base talent point) :;Rhyming Triplet - 212010 ::Nameless Graces - 212011 :;Kickback - 212020 ::Backlash - 212021 :;Well-Oiled - 212030 :;Authorized Biographer - 212040 :;Unauthorized Biographer - 212050 :;Bianca's Song - 212060 ::Embellishment - 212061 :;Overtime - 212070 (Anders) - 311000 tree (311001 base talent point) :;Martyr - 311010 :;Vengeance - 311020 ::Wrath - 311021 :;Swift Justice - 311030 :;Blood of my Enemy - 311040 :;Eye to Eye - 311050 :;No Compromises - 311060 :;Panacea - 311070 :;Aid Allies - 311080 :;Regroup - 311090 (Merrill) - 312000 tree (312001 base talent point) :;Ensnare - 312010 :;Stone's Throw - 312020 :;Wrath of the Elvhen - 312030 ::Arlathan's Grace - 312031 ::Loss of the Dales - 312032 :;Solidarity - 312040 :;Outcast - 312050 :;Blood of the First - 312060 :;Wounds of the Past - 312070 ::Deep Wounds - 312071 DLC Companion Talents ' ---- ' (Sebastian) - 213000 tree (213001 base talent point) Requires The Exiled Prince DLC :;Arrow of Judgement - 213010 :;Wounding Arrow - 213020 ::Debilitating Arrow - 213021 :;Righteous Chain - 213030 :;Disciple's Discipline - 213040 :;Man of the Cloth - 213050 :;Man of the Crown - 213060 :;Holy Precision - 213070 :;Guardian Angel - 213080 :;Maferath's Advance - 213090 (Tallis) - 214000 tree (214001 base talent point) Requires Mark of the Assassin DLC :;Cover Up - 214010 :;Cloak - 214020 ::'Dagger - 214021 ' :;Drop Dead - 214030 ::'Dead Drop - 214031 ' ::'Magic Touch - 214032 ' :;Hard to Get - 214040 :;Poise - 214050 Category:Dragon Age II gameplay Category:Guides